Some things never change
by Tom Stiles
Summary: A few new blokes stir up Danny's and Rafe's base. How will the two cope with their rivals? It also shows a bit of their past. Two new chapters are up.
1. Some things

(Hello everyone. Here's a new story. I know the old one's not finished yet but I just felt like starting this one. R&R as always, please. THANK YOU!)  
  
Back in the old south  
  
Some things...  
  
When Danny ran across the old sports field behind the school, Rafe could clearly see the rage in his friends red face.  
  
Rafe could only shout after him:"Danny! No, don't! Stop, Danny!"  
  
But his best friend had already thrown himself onto the way taller boy sending him headfirst into the mud, that had built from days of rain.  
  
Rafe dropped the ball he had just picked up and whispered:"Oh, oh. Not him!" Then he crossed the field with fast steps reaching the crowd of kids that had come together in a circle around the fighters, shouting and screaming: " Yes, hit him, John." "Go, Danny, you got him!" "C'mon, now you're gonna learn your lesson, you bastard!" and similar things. Rafe pushed a small boy aside and saw his friend and Lloyd Johnson, short John, one of the schools most dreaded show offs and fighters tangled together on the ground pulling on each others clothes and hair. They were already covered in mud from their bare feet up to their ears and even under their shorts. Rafe was just about to jump to Danny's help, whose head got pushed into the mud, nose first. Just then Danny somehow managed to turn around and place a good straight hit onto John's nose, who immediately let go of him. A second later Danny was back on his feet standing above the older boy, his fists raised like a boxer.  
  
In the meantime a good crowd of kids had gathered around the fight scene including a few girls, who had been watching the boys soccer game. One of them was without any intention or wrong doing the reason for the whole scenario.  
  
"Stand up!" Danny screamed. "C'mon, get up and fight like a man!" The other boy didn't have to hear that twice. He got up holding his nose, shooting angry glares at his oponent. He soon stood about a head taller than Danny, raising his fists as well. Both boys stared at each other. There was so much hate flowing between them. John had been annoying Danny for such a long time with his huge mouth and attitute of being king of the whole school. He'd teased him for just a little bit too long and that one remark had done it's duty and made Danny explode.  
  
Seeing the evil stares and the uneven situation, Rafe inwardly debated whether to jump to Danny's help and maybe embarass him some more or to let happen what ever was gonna happen. Before Danny could blink John's fist shot forward hitting him right on his cheekbone, making stars appear in front of his eyes and sending him back onto his bottom.  
  
John laughed at him: "Ha, Danny. There you go. I bet she wouldn't want you anyway, you little whimp. Look at you!"  
  
That was enough. Rage written all across his face, the younger boy jumped back up and punched the other one in the stomache and square on the jaw. Then he triumphantly remarked: "Who's laughing now, asshole?" He shot a very quick glance at the row of girls until his eyes met Rosie's.  
  
She had seen him, he noted. He quickly put an expression of disgust on his face and turned back towards John, who had gotten back on his feet as well and now threw himself on Danny, screaming and punching. Both landed back in the mud splashing everybody around them.  
  
The girls jumped back with high pitched screams.  
  
While John now clearly had the better cards siting on top of Danny and sending his fists right onto his face, some of the other guys had a hard time holding back Rafe.  
  
Danny couldn't see anything anymore because he had gotten mud in his eyes. He spat and yelled, when suddenly somebody called out: "Watch out. Mr. Eaton's coming!"  
  
On the far side of the field, that was facing the school, a familiar man appeared crossing the field with fast steps.  
  
Most of the kids ran away screaming and yelling leaving only John, Danny, Rafe and two boys, who were holding him, behind.  
  
The guys soon realized what was gonna happen if Mr. Eaton caught them. So they also decided to make a dash.  
  
While Danny struggled to his feet spitting blood into the mud, John remarked:" And you still like her! Little lovy dovy boy." "Shut up!" Danny spat before Rafe pulled him with him towards the near forest, while the other boys ran towards the houses on the other side of the field.  
  
With their hearts pounding in their necks, they ran into the woods as quickly as they could hoping that their teacher hadn't seen who was fighting on the field.  
  
The man now stood near the mud and looked around but couldn't catch up with the kids. He frowned as he watched them run away.  
  
Rafe arrived at a tree near the river and stopped looking around. He leaned against it trying to catch his breath. Danny caught up with him a few seconds later and let himself sink to the ground. While Rafe still looked for possible pursuers, Danny let himself fall to his back, breathing hard. His friend couldn't make out anybody following, so he sat down next to him. He looked at his friend's mud and blood covered face with a bit of concern.  
  
Only a bit though. After all it was quite normal for them to fight, not as violently as this time but how else would they become men?  
  
Danny looked back at Rafe. But his expression wasn't that of somebody who had just received a good spanking, on the contrary. He had victory in his eyes, they were almost glowing with happiness. He had just defeated the schools major bad guy and put him in his place. He smiled at Rafe. A bit releived Rafe smiled back, the afternoon sun reflecting on the water was blinding him but he could still make out his friends expression. Then a huge grin spread across Danny's face reveiling a missing lower tooth: "I showed him!" Rafe raised his eyebrows:" You showed him what? How to loose a tooth?" Puzzled Danny felt for the missing tooth. Then he shrugged:" That would have fallen out soon anyway!" He quickly jumped to his feet, raising his fists:"No, I showed him not to mess with me." And while he stripped down his mudcovered pants and shirt and ran towards the water, he added: "And I showed him not to say these things!" Headfirst he dived into the river on their favourite bathing spot. Rafe got up and raised an eyebrow. He was glad that Danny was so proud of his almost, near or not so near victory. At least he had put up a good fight. It was quite admirable that he dared to fight that way taller guy and not gave in like he always had to with his dad. Rafe shook of these dark thoughts and although took off his clothes joining Danny in the water, who was just cleaning the dirt out of his hair and ears. After all it was a great day for a swim, warm and sunny. Danny collected some of the mud from his hair and remarked sarcastically:" Hey Rafe, thanks for the help, by the way! Were you afraid of getting dirty? Here's some for you!" With that he dumped the remains of mud on Rafe's head. Soon they found themselves in one of their playfights in the water splashing and screaming. When they finally calmed down and lay down on the nearby bank, Rafe asked:"What did John say anyway?" Danny looked up into the bright blue sky. The sun had given him some freckles on the nose already. Dreamily he said:" He said that I'd like a girl." "Really? Which one?" "Rosie." Irritatedly Rafe looked at him:"But you do like her!" His friend was still gazing up and started to grin now:" Yes, but he's not allowed to say that!" Rafe just shook his head and laughed and Danny joined in. 


	2. never change

(Hey Alex, of course there's a sequal-otherwise the title wouldn't make sense! Thanks for the reviews-gimme more cause I love them-just as much as chocolate!)  
  
  
...never change.  
  
  
"Oh no, not him!" Rafe moaned when he watched his friend dash past him making a run for the player who had just flicked him off.  
Danny wasn't the small 6th grader anymore challenging John from grade 8. On the contrary, he had grown tall and lanky but the other guy was the buff type.   
  
They were playing against a team of fighter pilots, which had made all efforts to become the number ones on the base during their flight training.   
Of course, Danny and Rafe didn't like it. In fact, the attituted those guys had, really pissed them off although it pretty much reflected their very own attitute of being the best and all. But for Danny and Rafe it was clear. They were allowed to have an attituted like that because they were the best. Then again Mitch and Frank thought the same of themselves.   
So their mock fight, which had started about two weeks ago when the newbees had been transfered to Mitchell Airfield, continued and finally reached a certain peak at this game of football.  
  
Rafe hadn't seen Danny run that fast for a long time. Ok, Mitch had the ball and was heading straight towards scoring but this wasn't really Danny's position. Too late he had dived for Mitches legs and sent him to the ground, where Mitch lost the ball.  
  
Rafe grinned satisfiedly.  
  
Mitch on the contrary wasn't so pleased. He stood up glaring at Danny, who was in fact a bit taller than him but by no means as packed with muscles.   
Danny held his gaze until the bulky blonde guy pushed his own chest against Danny's and hissed through gritted teeth: "That was a mistake, flyboy!"  
"Oh, I'm scared!" Danny mocked.  
His oponent turned and stomped away to join his team.   
  
For a moment Danny looked after him before he was joined by Rafe, who gave him a clap on the shoulder:" Good on ya!"  
Danny grinned and nodded.  
  
The game got more and more aggressive. Although it was meant to be a ‚friendship' game between the squadrons, the guys pushed and made nasty comments with occasional screaming contest breaking out.  
  
Rafe was glad that Evelyn wasn't around to witness this spectacle of testosterone eruption. What would she think of him. And in fact, he wouldn't want to worry about this kind of thing right now. It was just the guys now and Rafe liked it!  
  
Just then Red passed him the football, tearing him from his daydreams.   
Rafe gripped it tightly and ran as fast as he could jumping and turning while Danny blocked a few attacks from the right. There, only 3 meters more! But right in his way stood wardrobe Mitch.   
‚Damn it. It could have been a Touch down!' shot through rafe's head.   
Right then Red and Danny jumped for Mitch, sent him to the ground accidentally pulling down his pants, which gave Rafe the opportunity to throw himself over them and really touch down.  
  
An excited roar went threw the row of spectators.  
  
"Yes!" Rafe screamed because he almost couldn't beleive it. He glanced at the 20 or so spectators, who looked not at him but at the sight of Mitch embarrassedly pulling up his pants.   
Rafe couldn't help but laugh.  
Mitch, on the contrary, didn't find it very funny. Now he was really pissed of. He reach out to grab Red and easily pushed him to the floor before he caught hold of Danny, who was also laughing. A hard blow into his face made him stop from one second to another.  
  
While wild whisteling signalled that somebody was to sit outside soon, Rafe pushed Mitch from the back and also punched him in the face before the judge stormed in between them yelling on top of his head:" What the heck do you think you're doing here? Stop it, immediately. You two!" He motioned for Mitch and Rafe: "Get off the field. You're out!"  
He stared at them making it unmisunderstandable that he meant it.  
Rafe and Mitch held each others gaze nobody willing to walk of the field first.  
While they continued staring, Danny helped Red to his feet and then gave Rafe a clap on the back and said in a low voice: "It`s alright, buddy."  
Then he and Red walked over to the rest of the team.  
  
Rafe and Mitch had been ordered to sit next to each other on the bench.  
Rafe silently cooled his painfully swollen knuckles on a cool bottle of coke, while Mitch tried hard to hide the pain from his swollen lip.  
While they watched the game go on, they both made nasty remarks like:  
"You're gonna loose anyway. Can't fly, can't play football."  
"Shut up!"  
"You're telling me to shut up."  
"Yes, you know why-because we're the f..ing best men here, not you loosers."  
And so on and on.  
  
Mitch's best buddy Frank didn't like it. He just didn't and because he wasn't a man of many words but deads, he gave Anthony, who had been talked into the game by Red, a bodycheck. He was such an easy target.   
Anthony landed in the dirt and stayed there. Why had he even joined them on this ridiculous game? He really liked the guys and felt team spirit but being thrown around like this over some stupid argument was pointless in his eyes. He sighed as he watched Red being knocked down. At least Danny seemed to put up a fight. After all him and Rafe were the one's who had started this silly argument with the other squadron. Who cared who was best. They were all on the same side-or weren't they?  
He got up and jogged over to collect the ball after the inevitable touch down.  
  
Half a minute later Rafe jumped up from his seat because now it was their chance to score.  
"Easy, pal. You don't wanna hurt yourself when you get all excited like that!" Mike remarked sarcastically.  
Rafe tried to ignore him while he watched Red run for his life on the field.   
  
He jumped and changed directions like a bunny.  
  
Further ahead Rafe could see Danny running free to catch his pass.  
  
Rafe was just about to shout that Red should pass to Danny when he did.  
  
A second later Danny caught the ball, Rafe exclaimed: "Yes, goooo!" and Mike pulled him back onto his seat:  
" Sit down!"  
"Let go!"  
  
Danny was running as if his butt was on fire. He wanted nothing more than to shut Mitch and his gang up.  
He could already see it. Only 5 meters away...  
When all of a sudden somebody grabbed his feet and completely made him spin around and dissapear in a heap of guys, who were all jumping on top of him, shouting and tearing the ball out of his hands while he still hit the ground. He heard an awkward ‚crack' just before pain shot from his twisted ankle up his leg.  
"Oh shit."   
Danny tried to get a glimpse of his foot. But he was flattened out on his back with two or three guys on top of him making him completely unable to move.  
He closed his eyes for a second thinking that this shouldn't have happend not even in a ‚friendship' game as they called it. Closing his eyes didn't help the sickness that he started to fell, so he yelled:" Get off me."  
  
This was when their more or less playful fight got a slightly more serious note.  
  
They guys who now had the ball would have gotten off a second later anyway. They laughed and gave each other friendly claps.   
  
Red had realized that Danny was not back on his feet yet but looking at his ankle.  
He walked over and offered him a hand, which his friend took.   
He carefully stood up, testing whether it would be alright to play on but as soon as he applied some weight, he almost sat back down.  
" I think I need a break." he admitted although he really didn't want to.   
Red got slightly nervous: "Whaatt d..do. you mean...br br break. We're nott done yyyet!"  
Danny slowly limped off the field, mumbling:"Sorry.", where he was met by Rafe's concerned look.   
Rafe always got this concerned, protective look on his face, when Danny had gotten into trouble.   
His friend couldn't help but giggle at him:" It's not bad, I just need a quick time out. I think you have to go back in, right judge?" he looked up at the judge, who unwillingly nodded his approval.  
"Go kick some butts!" Danny cheered as Rafe ran back onto the field.  
Rafe took this sentence litterally. He managed to not only score a few important points but also undetectedly score a few good hits into bellies and jaws. How sweet was revenge?  
Although the crowd was clearly on their side, they in the end lost the game.  
While they walked off the field, Rafe pointed at Frank: "You may win down here but you know where you don't have the slightest chance against us?"  
"And where would that be?"  
With a cocky grin Rafe pointed towards the sky while Danny rolled his eyes at Rafe and joined their team for the deserved and much needed shower.  
  
(I hope you don't mind that this one's a bit rough. After all they are guys! But just wait and see what I have in store for you!) 


	3. A kiss ain't always a kiss

A kiss ain't always a kiss.  
  
The noise from screaming and playing children was nervewrecking, so most of the teachers spent their break inside. Only one teacher was there to have an eye on the kids, Mr. Eaton. He had taken a seat because he was exhausted. Being a teacher wasn't always easy. His eyelids slowly closed and his head fell forward.  
  
The boy with the shaggy brown hair had watched the slightly older girl form a distance where he was sitting in the shade of the huge tree on the school property. While he nibbled on his piece of peanut butter bread, his bests friend's mum had thoroughly prepared for him, he studied her sunbleached blond pigtails. She had been the cause of the fight a few days before. As he studied her some more he realised that he was really glad that he wasn't a girl and didn't have to wear a dress and fancy hairdoes. It was enough of a burden that Rafe's mum always insisted on him wearing pants without holes, shoes and combing his hair, which was still sticking up in the back despite all her efforts.  
  
The young girls tounge quickly ran across her lips to make them smooth and shiny, when a voice behind her made he turn. "Hey, Em!" Rafe said as he sat down next to her.  
  
Danny straightened up a few meters away. "What..?" he mumbled. He couldn't take his eyes of his best friend talking to her. What was he saying or what did he want from her? Danny's eyes narrowed. He listened carefully but just couldn't hear their conversation because of the permanent noise. According to his taste Rafe was sitting a bit to close to her. Then he could see Rafe touch her arm, smile and whisper in her ear. That was too much! Anger and jealousy building up inside him, he jumped up, threw the rest of his food on the ground and went away.  
  
Emma said to Rafe: "That's kinda cute. Thanks, Rafe!". He nodded in reply claiming: "That's what I`m like!", smiled a very self assured smile and walked away to tell Danny about his conversation with Emma.  
  
Just when he left, John approached her. The fight with Danny had left his traces on his face as well as his mind. He simply had to pay that little shit back. So he had thought up a brilliant plan, as he had told his friends. Now he was in full action of pursuing his great idea. He strolled around, suddenly turning towards Emma, grabbed her face and pressed a wet but very passionless kiss onto her cheek. The poor girl was taken by complete surprise and all she managed to accomplish was turning bright red and gasping for air. Then she yelled loudly:"You idiot, what do you think you`re doing?!" A second later she punched him in the face tearing her napping teacher from his dreams.  
  
Rafe had found Danny behind the main school building. He was leaning on the wall and staring off into the distance. Rafe casually approached him and joked:"Hey, ya know, there's a bathroom inside!" Danny turned his back towards him and mumbled:"Funny!" Immediately his friend knew that something was wrong:"What's the matter, Danny?" "Nothin." Rafe walked around him to face him:"Have I said something wrong?" The younger boy almost exploded inside. How could his best friend do that to him. But he stayed silent. "Danny! Have I done something?" Rafe demanded to know. He wasn't gonna let it go. "You tell me." Danny hissed through gritted teeth. "What?" An angry look was all the reply he got. Rafe shook his head:"You know you should be thankful not mad at me. I've just talked to...Emma." Danny's stare got more intense and Rafe finally realised what was bothering his mate. "C'mon, I talked to her for you. You have to talk to girls in a sweet way. I asked her whether she'd seen the game and how you kicked John's butt and I also said ..." he looked on the ground before he found a way to tell Danny:"that you kinda like her...a little...you know..." Danny still stared at him making Rafe rather insecure whether he had done the right thing:"You know that she never would have know, if I hadn't told her."  
  
Noise and angry shouts suddenly interrupted them just before the bell rang. Danny looked away from Rafe and walked around the corner leaving a rather confused Rafe behind, who wasn't sure whether his friend was still mad or finally came to his senses. He followed him around the corner where they saw the source of the noise: Mr. Eaton dragging John and, to the boys surprise, Emma along into the building: "What do you think you two are doing, kissing on the school ground?" "I didn't kiss that terrible guy!" Emma protested.  
  
A few meters away Danny's jaw dropped when John, who was dragged by him, gave him an evil grin. He was ready to jump at him but thought better of it in the presence of Mr. Eaton. He couldn't beleive what he had heard. Before they dissapeared through the door, he could hear Emma shouting:" That stupid dickhead came up to me and simply kissed me. I didn't do a thing." "You punched him, young lady, and better watch your mouth!" Then they were gone.  
  
Danny and Rafe exchanged bewildered glances. Then Danny suddenly grabbed Rafe by his shoulders and dragged him back behind the corner: "Rafe, you gotta show me." "Show you what?" "How to...er..how to kiss a girl!" Rafe raised his eyebrows:"Are you mad?" "No, c'mon Rafe. I need to know. How do you do it properly?" The older boy could clearly see the despair in his friend face. So he swifted from one foot to another: "How should I...I mean, you know how to kiss. You kissed your mom, didn't ya?" "Yeah, but that's not the same. Not on the ..." he looked to his shiny shoes before he finished his sentence in a low voice: "lips." Rafe raised his eyebrows. Then he slowly whispered:" I see, so you wanna go all the way?" A short nod confirmed his suspicion. Rafe drew a deep breath and looked around to check that nobody was watching: "Ok, hold up your hand sideways. Your two fingers are the lips. This is how you do it: You lick your lips, so they won't be dry!" Danny nodded and followed Rafe's example by licking his lips. "Then you close your eyes, you have to-never forget that-softly put your lips on hers, very gently, not too fast." He showed him on his own hand. "And then, this is the tricky part. You suck a bit. But just a bit, not too hard, you don't wanna swallow her lips. And if you're really good you make a smaking sound at the end of it. Try it!" Danny embarrasedly kissed his own hand and sucked on it producing a nice flopping sound before he gave Rafe a triumphant smile. "Well done."  
  
A minute later they were back in class getting told off for being late. While they slumped into their seats looking as rueful as possible, Rafe gave Danny a secret grin.  
  
After school Danny decided to go for it. He waited for Emma to come out of the headmasters office, where she had spent at least half an hour. Rafe was waiting behind the next tree. Emma's blue eyes were red from crying. She rubbed her nose and walked down the sidewalk where Danny approached her:"Scuse me." The girl looked at him and walked on:"Hi, Danny." "You know my name." "Yeah." she said blushing a bit. Danny swallowed as he walked next to her passing by Rafe's tree, who remained hidden there as Danny could tell out of the corner of his eye. When they were out of hearing distance Danny said: "Are you ok?" She nodded looking straight ahead. Danny looked ahead as well. He wasn't sure how to make this conversation work. When he didn't say anything she studied his profile. He looked at her, too, and their eyes met. Within a split second both looked away again. When they finally reached the nearby forest path, Emma broke the silence:" I have to go on here." Danny nodded. Of course he knew and both of them were aware that Rafe's house, where Danny lived, was off to the left. So Danny said:"I think I'm gonna go over to old Johnsons. Mind if I walk there with you?" "No, I don't." For the first time a cute smile crossed her lips. Danny smiled back, which broke the ice. Emma admitted:"Ok, let's go. I actually wanted to talk to you before." "You did?" "Yes, but then my friend told me that you said that you didn't like me." Danny shifted from one foot to the other:"That's not true. I think you're nice." "I think you're nice,too." "Good."  
  
They walked on and Emma told Danny that she was really mad at John for what he had done. Danny casually said:"So you don't like being kissed?" She grinned knowing what he was driving at:"Not by him." They came to a halt beneath a large oak, which let small rays of sunlight through its dense leaves. The light reflected on the children's hair. Danny swallowed. Should he really ask his next question. At the same moment Emma crossed her fingers-could she make it any more obvious? She had had a crush on Danny for almost 5 months now. After all she was 'already' 12. Once again Danny swallowed and his hands got wet and shaky. How could it be so hard to pop a simple question. He would jump off a rock into a lake, he would fight older guys but he couldn't ask a girl a question. So he forced himself to finally get it out: "Who by then?" Emma couldn't hide a brought smile, she wasn't smiling at him but about him. But then she simply said: "You for example." Danny's brown eyes became wide with fear and excitement: "Really?" "Really!" She looked at him expectantly. Danny stared back at her at a complete loss of competency. He recalled what Rafe had showed him. The girl's blue eyes were locked on him waiting-almost dissapointed. So Danny gathered all his masculine strenght, licked his lips and moved forward to kiss her. He saw her close her eyes , her lips forming a smile. Quickly he closed his eyes, adrenalin rushing all through his body. He moved closer until he could feel her breath. His lips met hers. They were so warm and soft. And she obviously had kissed before because she immediately began to suck on his lips. After a few seconds they both let go and grinned. It almost seemed as if time was standing still for a moment in that forest.  
  
It had been Danny's first kiss although he would never have admitted it to her. It had been short but its effect had been enourmous. It had left a warm exciting feeling inside him for the next few weeks. He considered himself a man now although Rafe had claimed that they were only men when they had smoked a cigarette and been drunk once but that's a different story, which I'm gonna tell you later.  
  
(Oh, I actually didn't want it to get so long cause I need some sleep-going skiing tomorrow-but I got carried away. I really like this-what a piece of genius work;-) Don't flog me! But review, please.) 


	4. Great minds think alike

Great minds think alike  
  
(There's a slight change of story here-Rafe and Evelyn actually get to spend some time together before he leaves).  
  
The convertible came to a halt in front of the grocery store leaving a bit of stinking rubber on the hot tar. The sun was now high in the sky making the unusually hot for this time of the year. A dog, who had found a shady spot under a tree, slowly lifted his head to inspect the wild drivers.  
  
While Red jumped out closely followed by Rafe, Danny yelled after them: "Don't forget the booz!"  
  
Rafe playfully span arounded, pointed at his friend, who had sat up on top of the back of the seat and put his pilots sunnies on. "Your job, bro!" he shouted before he enthusiastically disappeared in the little store. He just couldn't wait for the BBQ that afternoon. Evelyn was coming and was not passing past enough for him until he could see her. He had just gotten to know her but was already head over heals. He had even figured out a plan to win her heart.  
  
Danny shook his head at his best friend, grinned and then jumped out of the classical convertible. He immediately regretted it when pain shot up his leg. He had forgotten about his twisted ankle. Slowly he took a deep breath, stood up straight and then walked over to the bottle shop next to the grocery store as if nothing had happened. He was dertemined not to let anything ruin his good mood. After all the this BBQ could be really good.  
  
A big ceiling fan cooled the small shop with wooden panels, that squeaked under Danny's feet. It was nice in here compared to the warm wind outside.  
  
Danny couldn't beleive he was actually wearing long pants on a nice day like this. For a little while he searched rows of bottles of wine, champagne and beer until he found what he had been looking for. He carried as much as he could to the counter.  
  
The old, almost bald guy looked at him over the rim of his glasses raising an eyebrow.  
  
Danny looked back a little insecure what he was gonna say or why he was looking at him like that. He grinned shyly as if to say: "What's wrong?"  
  
Wiping a few beads of sweat from his forehead with a knitted cotton hanky, the old guy asked:"Ya old enough to drink, boy?"  
  
At first Danny couldn't beleive the man had actually asked that but then he showed him his ID: "Sure, sir!"  
  
Outside he could hear Rafe yelling: "Danny, what's taking you so long? Are there any girls in there?"  
  
Danny gave the man, who handed him his change, an embarrased look, grabbed the two huge paper bags with beer, wine and also a bottle of Jack Daniels and left the shop.  
  
They all hopped into the car, set the radio on full blast, which played some hot swing tune and shot out of the parking lot, of course not without Rafe whisteling at two girls, who were just walking by.  
  
At the barracks, the BBQ was already fired up and most of the guys of their unit had gathered nearby wearing leisure shorts, shirts and no shoes. After all it was the weekend and they weren't on duty.  
  
While Red helped Danny fill the community fridge with alcohol, Rafe helped Anthony put the steaks, corn on the cob and sweet potatoes on the grill.  
  
A honking horn made them look up. Their jaws almost dropped when five gorgeous girls gracefully climbed out of the car wearing summer dresses, which swayed in the warm breeze.  
  
Rafe immediately spotted Evelyn, who came straight towards him. When she reached him, his excitement peaked and he could only mumble: "Evelyn, hi!" She handed him a bowl of salad and smiled back:"Hi Rafe! Thanks for the invitation." "Any time." He nodded, while some of the other guys gathered around to meet the girls. A couple of them had been playing volleyball behind the barracks and now drew their shirts back on their sweaty backs.  
  
Evelyn's friends Sandra and Betty greeted Rafe and Red as well.  
  
Red gently took the bowl from Betty's hands. She smiled as if he was the knight in shining armour, she had been waiting for. He offered:"I'm gonna bring that over to the table." She nodded and followed him.  
  
So Rafe grabbed Evelyn's and Sandra's bowls:"Let's put it all over here." A few guys had already gathered at the table where Danny had just put a bucket with ice and a few bottles of beer. He then grabbed one, opened it, took a sip and walked back towards the entrance, where he passed Rafe and the girls. He gave them a quick smile and said: "Hello." The girls replied their hellos. Danny wasn't sure what to say and decided to leave before the situation got awkward. They watched him limp into the building. Evelyn followed Rafe to the 'cold buffet' asking: "What happened to Danny?" Rafe was surprised she had noticed his limp, which almost made him jealous, but he told himself that it must have to do with her profession. So he answered: "Just a game of football." "Should I have a look at it?" "No, I don't think he would like that after what happened to my nose." he replied with a smirk. A slight nodge on the arm was Evelyn's reply, before she reached into a bowl of chips and nibbled on one. Inside the small kitchen Sandra found Danny grabbing a few bottles from the fridge. "Can I help you somehow?" Danny jumped up hitting his head on the open cupboard. Bright stars started to spread in front of his eyes. He grinned at Sandra slightly embarrassed. 'Smart move, Walker' he told himself, holding his head: "Hey, I didn't hear you coming." Sandra raised her eyebrows:"I can tell!" Then she crossed the room with and almost amused smile palying on her bright red lips: "Are you ok?" Danny quickly let his hand sink:" Sure." When she stood right in front of him, she couldn't help but smile sheepishly:"Sorry bout that." "No worries." He quickly replied :"I've got a hard head!" She smiled and said playfully:"Good, so we can do that some more?" Danny now couldn't avoid a smile and replied in the same way:" I'd prefer the other side next time, though." "Alright." She had broken the ice. 'Strange.' Danny thought to himself.'That's interesting." He held up the bottle, he had grabbed from the fridge:"I bought this for you girls." Sandra interestedly looked at the bottle of champange:"Smart move, flyboy. You obviously know you're not gonna get us girls drunk with beer." Swiftly she grabbed the bottle from him, softly brushing past him, before turning on her heel:"C'mon, let's go find a glass, so I can have some of this beautiful bubble water."  
  
Outside Red and Betty had found a spot on top of the hill, which was overlooking the area. They were deeply involved in a conversation.  
  
Anthony pointed up at them:"Look at Red! I can't beleive it. How does he get a gorgeous girl, like her?" A red haired girl of about 25 years winked at him:"Wanna go up there,too?" Anthony turned to see who was talking to him. He raised his eyebrows totally taken back by her appearance and the fact she had noticed him. So he quickly admitted:"I sure do!"  
  
Grillmaster Rafe McCawley by now had showed Evelyn always to have a bottle of beer handy when pursuing the unbeleivable difficult act of grilling a steak just right. He showed her that a bit of beer on top of it, not only made it sizzle deliciously but also added some flavour. Evelyn shared his beer and Rafe couldn't help but watch her soft lips touch the neck of the bottle. He pushed back a few thoughts, he would rather safe for later and put his arm around her waist.  
  
Danny sat down on the grass next to the grill where Sandra joined him with a glass of champagne. Already after a few sips she could feel a slight hottness and tickling on the back of her neck, while her body seemed to get lighter. She really wasn't used to alcohol and she hadn't had lunch that day because she had been so busy at the hospital. She carefully placed the glass on an even spot on the ground and let her head fall back to look into the bright blue sky. Danny watched her in amusement. He sure could see the effect of the champange on her blushed cheeks and broad smile. "Steaks are ready!" Rafe announced. "Great, we're starving." Soon they all enjoyed their hearty dinner, exchanging news and gossip. Rafe enthusiastically told them about the football game and how they had kicked some a...s. Evelyn looked at Betty and both girls rolled their eyes in amusement about his absolutely exagerated 'passing on the facts' as he liked to call it.  
  
Already during the meal they all had beer a wine instead of water or sodas, so afterwards the giggling crowd slumped down on the nearby grass in the late afternoon sun.  
  
Evelyn placed her head on Rafe's chest, who ran his fingers through her hair. An incredible content feeling enhanced by the effects of 3 beers overwhelmed him. He carefully placed a soft kiss on top of her head. Evelyn looked up at him, the afternoon sun reflecting in her happy eyes. She moved a little closer until her lips were so obviously pointed towards Rafe's that it was unmisunderstandable that she wanted to be kissed. Rafe placed his lips on hers and gave her a long but still gentle kiss.  
  
From the side of the hill Danny, who had sat down with Red, Betty and Anthony watched his best friend entangled in his girl friend's arms. On one hand he was happy to see Rafe in such a happy and childish mood, on the other hand he slightly regretted that he wasn't in his shoes. He told himself that a girlfiend wasn't the best thing to have when you're just training to be the best fighter pilot ever. But then again it didn't seem to hold Rafe back, on the contrary, it even fired up his engines.  
  
A shadow in front of the sun on his tanned face tore him out of his thoughts. "Sorry, could you help me with something?" Sandra half mumbeled. Betty smirked at her half-drunken state. The young pilot's head was already feeling very light as well, which made it easier to overcome his usual shyness:"How? Anything you want." he cockily added-oh he sounded just like Rafe. Sandra raised an eyebrow:"Really anything?" Danny stood up quickly, swaying slightly:"Anything!" She grabbed his hand:"Allright then. I actually just want another drink. Mind getting it with me from the kitchen." While Danny and Sandra made their way towards the house, Betty giggled:"A drink, right!"  
  
Rafe and Evelyn were far to busy looking at each other, touching and softly caressing each others arms and hands to notice anything around them.  
  
Sandra more or less dived towards the frigde and got out the bottle of Jack Daniels:"Hey , what's this?" The slightly older guy behind her, shook his head: "Nono, you're too young for this!" She turned towards him, making a face: "You said I could have anything I wanted." Quickly he snatched the bottle from her:"That was a mistake." "Maybe, but you said it, please let me try some, please!" She looked at him with pleading eyes. Danny just got to know a side of her which he never thought could be hidden behind that strict girl attitute she usually showed. He showed her a shotglass:"One, ok?" She nodded eagerly and immediately downed it as soon as she held it in her hand. A hot burning sensation in her throat made her caugh and Danny laugh: "See, told ya!" She swallowed hard, tried to wipe the remains of Jack from her lips and nodded:"You`re right." Danny stood in the doorframe and watched her face go red. She looked up at him, slightly embarrased. He had his shirt hanging over his pants, the legs rolled up and no shoes on. His appearance was completely different to the uniformed serious pilot who she had gotten to know three weeks ago. She didn't find him very interesting then. Now the situation was slightly different. "You're not wearing any shoes!" she noticed stating the obvious. Danny looked at his feet and then up at her:"I don't like wearing shoes." She got up and walked over to him: "Why's that?" "I grew up in the country and we hardly ever wore shoes." "Is that so?" She almost whispered getting even closer. If she got any closer Danny would have to back up ...or maybe not. Danny looked into her eyes wondering what this was all about. She took one more small step forward leaving only a few centimeters in between them:" I saw you hurt your foot, should I have a look at it?" "No, it's fine." She playfully ran her finger along his arm:"C'mon, I know what I'm doing." Danny wanted to object remembering that last time a nurse had put her hands on his best friend he came out with a broken nose. But then again he just didn't feel like objecting to anything Sandra said. So he swallowed his doubts and nodded:" Let's go to my bunk." He hoped nobody would see them there. At the end of the hallway, Danny entered the room where they slept and sat down on the lower bunk, which was actually Rafe's. Sandra didn't hestitate to sit down as well. Then she inspected Danny's green and blue coloured swollen ankle as professionally as possible after a few too many drinks. While she carefully twisted his foot, Danny held back a cry and decided that this wasn't a good idea at all. Why was he going along with this? Sandra turned to face him to tell him her diagnosis. She looked him sternly in the dark eyes. Danny looked back awaiting her words. Instead of saying anything she simply broke out in hysterical laughter. Danny's disbeleiving look quickly changed into laughter as well:"What?" She shook her head:"I have no idea!" then she fell into his arms. When she realised that they were now both laying on the bed, she on top of a guy, she barely knew, she lifted her head:"Ooops. Sorry, that's very unprofessional." She was testing the water. Did he like her? Did he swift uncomfortably under her? No. No sign of not be comfy. On the contrary: that look on his face was a bit insecure but expecting. At least that was what she read into it. Danny expected her to jump off the bed within the next second but instead she asked:"Do you know what's even more unprofessional?" The next thing the young man realised was her soft, wet lips, pressed firmly against his. Then she drew back. At first Danny stared at her. He couldn't beleive what had just happened. Sandra looked back at him not knowing whether he would jump up and push her off or... Danny took all his heart and lifted up his head, reached his hand out to pull her head closer again and then softly kissed her. At first rather 5th grade like but then getting more used to it. His kiss soon transformed into that of a 24 year old lady's man, which he wasn't but he could kiss like one. He softly touched her tounge with his ,sucked on her lower lip and then pulled back a grin appearing on his face. Before he could see her expression he heard a moan. Her head dissapeared in the pillow, her lips sucked on his neck. The only thing his clouded mind could think was 'Whoa!' when Sandra's hand slipped under his shirt and ran over his chest. Danny turned to his side and embraced her, softly stroking her dark curly hair. They kissed again. A long and passionate kiss. Breathlessly they looked into each others eyes and smiled. A exciting sensation ran down Danny's spine when Sandra let her hand wander from his chest towards his belly button and then slowly towards his pants. He could hardly suppress a moan and Sandra giggled. Danny decided it was a good idea to shut her up by rolling on top of her and kissing her once more.  
  
Just then somebody bumped against the bed and the surprised faces of Evelyn and Rafe, who had planned to draw back there as well, came up above them. "Oh oh! Great minds think alike." Rafe smirked. 


	5. Rise hi guys,I'm back, final...

The old field 5  
  
The next morning everybody found themselves standing at attention with the first rays of morning sun warming their cold limbs. They had been called in at 05.30 that morning and were now standing shoulder on shoulder with Mitch and his team. Right now it didn't bother them. The only thing, that kept the men awake was their eagerness to find out what was happening.  
  
Soon a man with a grim expression on his face appeared from the far right side. He slowly walked past inspecting each and everyone of them carefully. The look on his face didn't reveil how disgustest he was by the slack appearance of a few of the soldiers. But the way he drew his breath did! He stared Rafe and the eye, who could just feel himself shrink to the size of a watermelon. He knew exactly that the must still smell of alcohol although he had tried hard to brush his teeth, slap on deodorant and quick- shine his boots. Danny had even had the nerve to take a cold shower, which didn't seem to have a long-lasting effect as he couldn't suppress a yawn. Rafe teased: "Had fun last night?" The Colonel turned on his heel and positioned himslef in front of the pilots next to Col. Doolittle. He stared at them before he raised his dark husky voice: "These are the pilots, you tell me so much about?" Col. Doolittle answered: "Yes, they are." He tried hard to hide his disappointment about their appearance that day. "Gentleman, let me tell you that I'm just as surprised as you." He eyed them suspiciously: "That your two squadrons have been picked for a special training introducing 6 new planes, which have been recently equipped with the lastest and, let me tell you, top-secret technology." Now all of the boys were suddenly wide awake. "You will be the first ones to fly these planes. They are faster, the weapons on board are more precise and fire more shots per minute. But most of all they allow you to do manouvres, which weren't possible before. In order to learn how to fly these machines you will go TDY and see your instructor at 1500h today. On your orders you will find the location. You will need a few hours to get there, so you need to leave in a hour." He looked into their now beaming faces. Each one of them already pictured himself flying one of these new planes. Danny could feel his heart beating in his neck. He was getting so excited. He didn't dare to look at Rafe but kept staring straight ahead but he knew his friend felt exactly the same. The Col. Stepped in front of Red and Anthony:" Clean up before you leave!" "Dismissed!" he shouted to the rest of the group and walked away. Col. Doolittle came up to the group that had gathered around Rafe and chatted eagerly. When they spotted him, they straightened up. Col. Doolittle gave them an angry look:"What did you think you were doing?" Nobody tried to answer. "Just look at you!" He pointed at Anthony's dirty boots, Rafe's stubbles and Danny's knitted shirt. "You can be glad he lets you attend the training. But this..." he pointed at them again:"...will have consequences. You don't ever show up like that again no matter if you had the night before off. No days off for the next month!" his voice clearly stated how angry he was. He turned and left and for a moment all of them had an uneasy feeling for dissapointing him. But then the hype of getting to fly these super-planes kicked in again and the guys couldn't help but cheer. Their good mood was only darkened by the nasty remarks of Mitch and his friends regarding their being told off. Frank went one step too far when he gave Danny an odd look and asked: "How's the foot?". Danny practically jumped at him but Rafe grabbed him and drew him back: " Hey, Danny. That's not worth it! Leave that brain-shrunk guy alone."  
  
Only 45 minutes later they were on a train up the coast. While Red dreamily looked out the window, Danny, who sat opposite of him tried to use his jacket as pillow. He squeezed it between the window and his head but the vibrations from the train were to strong to possibly go to sleep. Nevertheless he closed his eyes. When Rafe came back he slumped down next to Danny waking him from his light sleep. "Guess what." Rafe said. "What?" Danny mumbled. "There's heaps of pretty girls on this train, all just waiting to get to know a pilot." Anthony threw in: "They totally dig the uniforms." Danny tried to go back to sleep but Rafe didn't let go of his arm:" Did you hear me?" "I'm tired!" "Girls, Danny!" Rafe chirped. Danny opened one eye:"Don't you have a girlfriend?" "Yeah, I'm talking about you!" Danny smiled a bit to himself: "Let me sleep, Rafe." "Are you sick or weird or something?" "No, just tired because I had too much fun and beer last night, for goodness sake, now let go. I don't need a girl." He grinned to himself. Rafe knew him well, so it didn't take him long to figure it out. So he whispered into Danny's ear: "You and Sandra, is that serious?" His best friend didn't want to answer so he pretended to be asleep. Red and Rafe exchanged some glances and then both grinned. 


	6. Great Expectations and a stupid plan

(Hey guys, it's been a while, I know. But, of course, I haven't forgotten about this story. So here's the next part. Enjoy and review, please!)  
  
His brown eyes reflected the sun as he eagerly watched the old, colourfully painted plane descend. He raised his hand, squinted and wrinkled his freckled nose when it came up right in front ot the sun leaving only a black shade in the form of a plane framed by glazing light beams visible. The wind gently brushed the corn field, in which the small boy was standing, and ruffled his hair. As soon as the old bird came close to the makeshift runway, he ran towards it and waited eagerly on it's side until the plane touched down, the engine was shut off and his father slowly climed out. He fidgeted until the old man turned around. "Daddy, you're the best pilot I know." he said with so much enthusiasm that his father almost smiled. Of course, he was the only pilot his son knew. He didn't respond but started trudging towards the old wooden house, which was situated on the other side of the field. His boy followed him with fast steps: "Daddy, when are you gonna teach me to fly?" The old man's steps became slower and he raised his hand. Danny instinctivly pulled his head in but his father only placed his hand on his back. Carefully the boy looked up at him. There was a smile on his lips. Something that couldn't be seen too often. His dark husky voice sounded: "Tomorrow maybe." Danny's eyes widened and his face turned red:"Really? Tomorrow?" His father's steps sped up again and he soon stepped onto the big front porch and dissapeared in the kitchen leaving a completely excited 7 year old behind.  
  
When the sun had set Danny climbed over the fence of the pretty little wooden house with the new white coat of paint and beautiful, well- maintained garden. He picked up a few small stones and threw them up towards the bedroom window of his best friend. The first one missed by far and almost hit the parents window. Suddenly a boy's voice could be heard behind him: "If you fly as bad as you throw, I already feel sorry for ya!" Danny spun around just to find his best friend sitting in the old giant oak tree above him. "I've been waiting for ya!" Rafe exclaimed. He had placed himself on a large branch in his pyjamas and his hair still wet and slicked back from the bath he had been given -against his will, understood. What a different to Danny's filthy, 5 days no bath appearance. In a second he climed up and breathlessly muttered:"My dad's gonna teach my flyin tomorrow!" Rafe's eyes widened, then he cooly replied: "Yeah, right!" "Yes, he will!" Rafe just grinned. Danny frowned and angrily said: "He said so!" Now he had Rafe's attention: "Really?" Danny nodded and sat down on the other large branch and let his bare feet dangle. He could see a bit of envy in Rafe's eyes. Dreamily he said: "Rafe, you know what? I'm gonna be a pilot. And I'm gonna fly the fastest plane ever!" Rafe just looked at him. This wasn't a game like all the other times, when they pretended to be pilots. Danny was actually gonna get to fly. For a moment the world seemed to slow down. The wind, that had rustled the leaves, slowed down. The concerto of crickets wasn't as loud anymore and Rafe simply nodded because right now he actually beleived that this dream could come true. That night on that tree both of the boys suddenly knew what they wanted to become, what their destiny was. Rafe whispered: "You will!" Danny nodded:"And you're gonna be there,too!" Of course, it hadn't been Rafe, if he hadn't cockily added: "Course I will! Cause I'm gonna be the one, who overtakes you!" he nudged Danny almost making him loose his balance on the branch. "Hey!" his friend exclaimed:"Wait until I kick your butt!" A well-placed kick hit Rafe's shin. "Whoa! Watch it!" Rafe kicked back a little to hard making his friend loose his balance. Danny was quick enough to reach for the next best branch though and hung on to it before he fell off. When he got over his shock of almost kicking his friend of the tree, Rafe mocked: "Now you almost flew without wings!" Then he laughed. Danny pulled himself up and laughed as well.  
  
Despite all tossing and turning Danny didn't sleep much that night. He was just too excited. Rafe was in the same shoes. He lay awake a long time until he made hilmself a promise: if Danny was gonna fly, he would fly as well, no matter what it takes.  
  
The next morning came but Danny's father didn't take him flying nor the next week, nor month. He was either too busy or tired or drunk.  
  
Danny and Rafe were so frustrated that they didn't even play with the old plane in the barn anymore. Why couldn't Danny's father see how much it meant to them and why did it mean so little to him what his son wanted?  
  
Danny avoided seeing his father as much as possible.  
  
It took a little while but then Rafe came up with a new brilliant idea. If they couldn't fly in the plane they would have to find other means of flying. So one nice afternoon on the river he presented his younger pal with his newest plans of building wings to fly of the barn roof. All response he got at first was a very wrinkled forhead. 


	7. How expectations turn out

(Hi, so here's another part of my story. Thanks to the people who reviewed the last   
  
chapter. I really hope that I'll get more reviews soon, though.)  
  
"C'mon, get you a@@ into gear. I want to see you move. Move it, move it, move it!!!"   
  
yelled the man, who 'greeted' them at the train station. He was wearing BDUs and   
  
standing close to another soldier, who was there to drive the bus.  
  
Rafe gave Danny and Anthony a questioning look meaning as if to ask 'what the…???'.   
  
Before he swung his duffel bag over the shoulder and jogged towards the bus, Danny   
  
mumbled: "I guess it's back to boot camp."  
  
Rafe frowned: "Did we take the right train? I'm here for flying super-planes!"  
  
Then he followed Red, who wasn't even able to answer him before the soldier started   
  
another yelling attack.  
  
Soon all of them found themselves on the bus driving them out to the country.   
  
The base was located approximately 10 miles away from a small town called Huntsville.  
  
On the contrary to what they had expected, they weren't showed their quarters and then   
  
given a lecture on how to operate these new planes before taking a test flight.   
  
When the bus came to a halt on base, the major, as they could tell by his insignia, started   
  
shouting again. He practically yelled them off the bus and made them drop their luggage   
  
right where they were standing before having them line up.  
  
Then he positioned himself in front of the group, who was now standing straight and at   
  
attention carefully listening to what he had to say.   
  
He looked at them one by one, apparently disgusted by their appearance.   
  
Their uniforms were creased from the long train ride and most of them were tired.  
  
After taking a while to look everybody up and down, he said in a low but dangerous   
  
sounding voice:  
  
"I was told, I would get the best young pilots of our nation."   
  
He paused and started walking up and down in front of them.   
  
His voice slightly louder he continued: "But instead I get a bunch of lazy cowboys!"  
  
Rafe mumbled to himself: "Wait until you see us fly."   
  
"What did you just say, soldier?"   
  
The Major stepped right in front of him.  
  
Rafe blinked: "Nothing, sir."  
  
"Oh yes, I think you did, Lieutenant." He read the name tag "McCawley."  
  
Danny rolled his eyes. They had only been there for 2 minutes and Rafe was already in   
  
trouble.  
  
His friend swallowed considering whether it was a clever thing to answer.   
  
He did it anyway:" I just said, wait until you see us fly,…sir!"  
  
He caused a smile to appear on most of his comrade's lips but not on the Major's, who   
  
looked him straight in the eye.  
  
Danny was wondering if he would make Rafe do 100 push ups or clean the latrines.  
  
To his surprise the Major turned around and said: "I can only hope so."  
  
When he turned back towards them, he raised his voice again:  
  
"I am Major Russell. I will be your commanding officer as long as you are here. I expect   
  
you to be exactly what I was promised you were. I expect you to do your very best to   
  
proof yourselves. I expect a hundred percent attention, a hundred percent energy, a   
  
hundred percent devotion! I don't expect any kind of rivalry, unsupportive action or   
  
unruly behavior. You are here as a team."  
  
He paused again, before he continued with what appeared to be his sense of humor:"   
  
Nevertheless we only have 6 of these new planes, which you will be introduced to.  
  
6, yes. I guess all of you can count and come to the conclusion that you are more than 6.  
  
Only the very best of you will get to fly these planes. We want the best, the fittest and the   
  
smartest. As you all know this means we have to find them. We have put together a   
  
program which will allow us to do so."   
  
He grinned slightly with a side glance at Rafe.  
  
"First thing is: you will go for a little 8 mile run. Change into your PT clothes."  
  
A stern look told them he was serious.   
  
All of them waited for him to add something.  
  
"I said change! Don't make me repeat myself."  
  
"Sir, here, sir?" a guy called McNamara dared to ask.  
  
"Yes, here!" the superior officer glared at him.  
  
The pilots exchanged a few uncertain glances and decided that it was better not to ask   
  
another question.  
  
Danny started roaming around his bag to find his shirt and pants not daring to talk or   
  
even hesitate.  
  
Rafe nevertheless hissed: "Man, this sucks!"   
  
His best friend shot a glance over the shoulder towards the major, while he unbuttoned   
  
his uniform.   
  
All of them quickly dropped their clothes and got changed before lining up for the run.  
  
Another soldier had joined them who showed a strong resemblance with one of their   
  
former drill sergeants.  
  
The major explained: "Your 'tour' will take you around the sights of this place: The air   
  
field, mess hall and quarters as well as the parachute training area and our very own lake.   
  
Don't look for the new planes. Their inside the hangar."   
  
A sign showed them to start running.  
  
Soon they found themselves running like they were running for their lives.  
  
There wasn't a single one, who didn't sweat, breath like a horse or turn red in the face.  
  
They ran past all the 'sights' but, of course didn't stop at a single one.   
  
Danny soon could feel his ankle hurt and a few of the others, who had been slacking of   
  
lately, more or less stumbled their way towards the lake, where they didn't come to a halt   
  
but instead got the command: "In there! Swim through it."  
  
Irritated glances were exchanged but nobody dared to ask something along the lines:   
  
"Are you serious?"   
  
"I presume you all can swim, so better jump in fast!"  
  
Nobody dared to contradict and soon Red and Anthony, who were the first ones in the   
  
row, jumped into the lake in clothes and shoes.   
  
Some of the soldiers weren't that much of a swimmer but didn't want to loose out on   
  
flying these super planes, they hadn't even gotten a glimps of yet.  
  
When it was Danny's and Rafe's turn to jump in, they shuddered. The water was freezing   
  
cold and they found it hard to swim in clothes.   
  
The worst thing was to crawl out on the other side and keep running in wet clothes, that   
  
clung to their bodies like a flabbing, second skin.   
  
It didn't take long and the first ones started cursing.   
  
Their drill sergeant wasn't impressed with them and pushed them even more.  
  
So when they finally, after what seemed half an eternity, arrived back where they had   
  
started from, they couldn't help but let themselves fall to the floor, breathing like old tank   
  
engines.   
  
Danny lay on his back with his chest rising and falling rapidly. He stared at the clouded   
  
sky above them.  
  
Rafe still stood but had to bend down and put his hands on his knees for support.   
  
Danny threw a glance at Rafe's exhausted expression. Then he smiled slightly: "Hey   
  
Rafe."  
  
His friend looked at him: "Hm."  
  
"When you were dreaming about flying the fastest planes, did you have this in mind?"  
  
Despite all exhaustion, Rafe grinned: "Naw. But whatever it takes, right?"  
  
Danny squinted his eyes because a drop of water from his hair had run into them.  
  
He considered what Rafe had just said. Then he looked up at him again and saw the   
  
devotion in his eyes. So he nodded: "Yeah. Whatever it takes." 


	8. Maybe

Hi guys, thanks for coming back and reading my story. Sorry it's been so long. Please R&R like always. I love your reviews.  
  
After their run, they were allowed a 5 minute shower, shown their bunks and then fed at the mess hall.  
  
Danny looked at the green mass, that was slapped onto his tray. He couldn't help but wonder. This was just like basic training. Danny shot a glance at the 'cooks' unfriendly expression, before he carefully asked: "Excuse me, sir. Do you have some ice?"  
  
"What ya need ice for?" the cook mumbled.  
  
"I wanna put it on my foot." Danny tried to explain as friendly as he could considering that the guy in front of him obviously was a jerk.  
  
"Go see a medic." was the sloppy advice.  
  
"Thanks." Danny mumbled before he turned around and joined the others.  
  
Rafe, Red and Anthony sat together. One could tell they were in a bad mood. Rafe had already finished his 'meal' leaving most of the stuff on the tray.  
  
He pushed it away:"What do these guys here think they are doing?"  
  
"Maybe they don't understand military ranks." Anthony said sarcastically.  
  
"Or maybe they don't understand anything at all." Rafe threw in.  
  
"We're here to fly, not crawl in the mud!"  
  
Anthony grinned: "Well, maybe you should tell them."  
  
"Yeah, you go ahead and tell them, McCawley." Mitch remarked as he sat down uncomfortably close to Danny, who didn't look up at him but kept staring straight at his plate and scooted away from him. He just wanted to eat, not get into another fight with this idiot.  
  
Rafe, on the contrary, could use a good fight. He looked Mitch straight in the eye. "Couldn't you find another table?"  
  
Danny stopped chewing but kept looking at his plate until he heard Rafe say:" Oh right, probably not, because your blind as a bat. Ah, now I understand why you never hit a target. So no danger that you might be flying one of th..."  
  
He didn't get any further because Mitch had reached for him, pushing Danny away. While Danny still struggled to jump instead of fall off the bench, Rafe and Mitch had already gotten involved in what appeared to be a heavy word fight with some occasional clothes pulling. Before they could throw the first punch Red jumped in and separated them: "Hold it! Ssstto..ppp. Whhaatt ttt do you think you're doing? This way none of you gets to fly a plane. They'll kick you out." He looked at both of them while Danny got on his feet and admired Red's courage.  
  
Rafe kept staring at his opponent, who didn't seem to have any intention of backing of either. Everybody knew that none of them would give up, so Anthony finally jumped in and said: "We gotta go back to the barracks." "Yeah, it's almost 19.45h." Danny grabbed his tray and left them standing there. He knew his friend would follow him.  
  
Rafe watched him walk away out of the corner of his eye, then he smirked at Mitch and said in a very calm voice: "You heard it. Too bad."  
  
Mitch nodded: "Yeah, I would have loved to kick your ass."  
  
Instead of paying any further attention to his remark, Rafe followed his friends to the barracks.  
  
They were already getting undressed.  
  
Danny sat down on the lower bunk in his boxers and wife beater waiting for Rafe to come in. When his friend finally did, he mumbled: "Knew you'd come."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, cause you're not stupid and you want to fly these suckers more than anything else."  
  
Rafe took his shoes off and thought about what Danny had said.  
  
After he had taken off his clothes as well, he mumbled: "Maybe."  
  
Danny got up and now stood face to face with him: "Maybe? Is there something you want more?"  
  
Rafe looked at him and searched his face. His friends boyish face reminded him of the old days back in Tennessee when they were both just careless young lads, who biggest worries were how long the could stay down at the river or play around in the old plane. Then his thoughts jumped 20 years.  
  
As if he could read his mind, Danny smirked: "Evelyn?"  
  
Rafe pulled up the corner of his mouth and acted very humble: "Well,..maybe?"  
  
"What maybe?" Danny shook his head.  
  
"Maybe.I can have both!" Rafe said sheepishly.  
  
Danny gave him a broad smile and nodded: "Yeah, maybe."  
  
Then he laid down on the bed followed closely by Rafe, who found a corner to sit on and explained excitedly: "Danny, you can't imagine how this feels! I never knew what it was like to be in love. That's.just great." His eyes beamed.  
  
The younger guy couldn't help but grin: "Yeah, yeah.safe that for her, Rafe!"  
  
"No, Danny. You have to experience that, too. I want you to have a girlfriend, too. We could go out together and.What about Sandra?" he leaned forward.  
  
For a second Danny stared at him, he didn't know what to say. Then he blinked. What should he say? So he asked the next best question: "What about her?"  
  
Rafe raised an eyebrow: " Didn't you and her have a , let's say, very friendly conversation, last night?"  
  
"She checked my foot." he defended himself.  
  
"On your bed?"  
  
"She checked my foot." From one second to the next Danny decided that this wasn't the kind of conversation he wanted right now.  
  
"Did she check anything else?"  
  
Then again this was his best friend he was talking to: "Maybe."  
  
"I see. I hope she liked what she checked.." at that moment Danny grabbed him and wrestled him just to end this conversation, which was becoming a little too personal, while he pressed out: "I'm pretty sure."  
  
The very next second the lights went out and somebody yelled: "Wake up call at 5.45 hrs tomorrow morning." The two sighed and while Rafe crawled onto the top bunk, he whispered: "Checked your foot, right."  
  
"Night!" his friend hissed from the lower bunk.  
  
He lay there for a while in the dark thinking about what Rafe had just mentioned. Never had he been in love like Rafe was with Evelyn. Not that he missed it or was jealous but he wondered what it would be like. He hadn't thought much about Sandra with everything that's been going on that day. Sure enough the night before had been crazy and she had had a few drinks. Was it just the alcohol? He didn't even know where they stood. Silently he asked himself whether he was ready for a relationship and whether it would be with her. He had felt attracted to her, still did. But he barely knew her. That night he planned to ask her out the next time he saw her and maybe.. 


	9. Obstacles in the way

(That was fast, hey? Only one day for the next chapter. Thanks for the review, Rose.)  
  
When Rafe glanced up from his more than uncomfortable position in the mud, which had built during the rainy night, he saw the smirking face of his 'drill sergeant'. His hands were cold under a thick layer of mud and his body felt numb, while he tried to push himself up once more. The shaking of his tensed up arm and stomach muscles told him, he couldn't take it much longer. When he glanced over at Danny, he saw that his friend wasn't doing much better. His PT uniform was already covered with dirt. The sun hadn't come up yet and it was still very cool. Despite this they had to wear short sleeve t-shirts.  
  
"Alright, that's it!" the voice rang across the field. "15 minutes to shower and gather at building 108. Dismissed."  
  
Rafe sat down on the grass next to Danny and Red and watched his arms shake from exhaustion.  
  
His friends watched him without a word. Danny didn't like early mornings not to speak of early morning PT, so he was even quieter than usually.  
  
"I don't get it!" Rafe mumbled: "What's this gotta to do with flying?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they need pilots, who are physically extremely fit. Maybe those planes demand that." Red thought out loud.  
  
Danny got up and slowly walked towards the barracks: "We only have 15 minutes." He didn't feel like even thinking about this now.  
  
Under the shower Rafe shot him a glance: "What's in 108?"  
  
Danny shrugged and grabbed a towel to rub himself dry: "No idea, man. Let's find out."  
  
"I just hope it's not a vision test." Rafe replied.  
  
"Close enough" he desperately mumbled, when he received the test papers from their instructor, who happened to be a very good looking female civilian with short blonde hair. Nervously he looked for help. Unfortunately all his mates were seated quite far away from him.  
  
"You can now open the papers. These are general knowledge tests specifically fitted to the needs the pilots will have to fly our new Huck 4 80." Suddenly slight noise filled the room. It came from pilots turning around, shuffling their feet, moving their chairs.  
  
The lady gave them an insecure glance: "You haven't been told yet?"  
  
"No, mam." Somebody said in a low voice.  
  
Someone else asked: "Can you tell us more."  
  
But she cut him off with an abrupt gesture: "Start your test, officers!"  
  
For a second only the ceiling fan was to be heard before everybody turned towards the test again and started reading the questions.  
  
Danny bit his lip. The first question wasn't easy to understand, especially not, if you can't read properly. It was a multiple choice test and the answer on the first question was number two. Slowly he turned around until his gaze felt on Rafe's worried expression. Danny could tell his friend was trying hard to get the letters sorted out. He was about to make his first x, when Danny hissed his name. Rafe looked up to see his best friend was trying to help him out. Unfortunately the lady wasn't deaf either and Danny had caught her attention as well. Her heels were slowly clicking towards him. Danny carefully slid his hand behind his back, showing two fingers, while he turned towards her.  
  
She had already reached his desk, bent down, slowly placed her hands on his papers and looked him in the eye: "Lieutenant Walker. I will not tolerate any cheating whatsoever." She now raised her voice and looked at the other soldiers. One of the happened to smirk mischievously at Danny.  
  
"This goes for all of you. If I catch anybody cheating, I will take away your papers immediately and you can pack your bags and go home. Understood?"  
  
The choir of soldiers answered: "Yes, mam."  
  
Once again she turned towards Danny and said in a dangers tone: "Understood?"  
  
"Yes, mam."  
  
Danny swallowed and didn't turn back for the whole next hour.  
  
Out in the hallway Mitch passed him by and mumbled: "Too bad, you didn't give McCawley any more signals. I bet the dumb @@@ could have used some help." For some reason this really annoyed the young man. He stopped dead in his tracks and faced Mitch. Standing face to face with him, he was in fact at least half a head taller than Mitch. He narrowed his eyes and spat: "What's your problem?"  
  
"I ain't got no problem. But maybe your friend does?"  
  
"No, he doesn't. Tell me why you constantly keep annoying us?" Danny grew quite angry now: "What the hell does that give you? Does that make you feel a man? Or what?"  
  
Mitch backed off slightly: "Whoa..hold your horses, Danny boy."  
  
"If you keep doing this shit I ain't gonna hold no horses. You better start understanding we're on the same team." He stared him square in the eye breathing hard and Mitch understood he meant it, which didn't mean much to him except for he finally found a way to make this guy explode. Angrily Danny added: "And don't call me Dannyboy!" With that he walked off trying to hold his steam in instead of jumping at Mitch's throat.  
  
The afternoon sun had warmed the air considerably. So when the group set out for more PT after lunch, they broke out in sweat soon. Today's exercise included running, swimming-in clothes, of course,- abseiling as well as crossing a river on a flying fox. Later on they trained parachute jumps from a platform before they eventually heard the desired announcement: "It's time to have a look at those babies."  
  
Not a single sound disturbed the silence when they all stood around the outer door of the hanger in sweaty dirty uniforms, their faces glowing in the late evening sun and hot with anticipation. When the doors were finally slit aside their eyes started to glow like the ones of children when it Christmas morning. None of them dared to speak and right at that moment they were all united in the bliss. They were all equal and all wanted to be the one to fly one of those splendid, metal eagles, that were spread out in the hangar in front of them. Carefully they set their feet inside the hangar to inspect the beauty and grace of those steel birds walking along their side with so much respect as if it they were standing on the edge of the Grand Canyon and touching their material as if it was the tender skin of the woman they loved.  
  
Rafe's eyes beamed when he looked at Danny, his face full of excitement. Danny grinned like the Chesire Cat as well. He grabbed Rafe's arm: "You and me, Rafe!" Then he pointed at the plane. Rafe nodded because he understood. He hugged his friend and replied: "Yeah, you and me!"  
  
Soon their instructor told them a few technical details about the planes and handed out papers, which made them even more excited because they were supposed to fly faster than anything that had ever been up in the sky. Also the planes were supposed to be more easily maneuvrable and therefore they would be able to train all new complicated moves and maneuvers.  
  
That night none of the pilots went to sleep at lights out. The excitement was present in the air. Rafe climbed down to Danny's bunk with his flashlight. He was still excited like a schoolboy: "You know what this means, Daniel Walker?"  
  
Danny raised an eyebrow: "No, Rafe McCawley? What does it mean?"  
  
"WE ARE GOING TO BE FAMOUS! We're gonna be the pilots who are the first ones to fly that fast." Danny joined in: "And do outrageous maneuvers like no one ever before!"  
  
Rafe hopped up and down on Danny's mattress and almost kicked him off the bunk: "Yeah, it's our dream come true!! We're so close!" Then his expression changed: "If I passed that test today."  
  
Danny searched his face. Then he said: "Do you think you did? Could you read it?"  
  
"Most of it. Sometimes, I wasn't completely sure.and then all this pressure. You know how it is when I really need to be able to read something because my whole future might depend on it. I get all tense and my vision gets blurred."  
  
Danny clapped his back: "I'm sure you did alright. You always do!" Slowly he rubbed his foot: "I'm not so sure about myself though."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rafe followed his glance to his ankle. When he shone his flashlight on it, he gasped. "Oh no. What happened?.I saw you limp earlier but I didn't ..didn't think.how?" he studdered.  
  
Danny swallowed: "Leave that up to Red. You know the game 3 days ago?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That's where it's still from."  
  
Red now approached the two: "I heard my name. What are you doing?" He also glanced at Danny's foot, which was swollen to about twice the size and had turned into an ugly shade of blue-green. "Tthhaat doesnnn't look gooo od." he pressed out. Danny closed his eyes for a second: "What am I gonna do now? How can I pass these PT tests if I can barely walk?"  
  
"Who did that?" Rafe asked angrily.  
  
"I don't know, it just happened at the game."  
  
"I bet it was Mitch." Anthony, who had joined them, threw in.  
  
Danny shook his head: "No, it just happened. What's the use in blaming somebody?" He tried to twist his foot slightly, which sent sharp pain up his leg. He flinched and he quickly decided not to do that again. The expression on his face clearly reveiled that he was close to loosing his confidence.  
  
Rafe watched him worriedly.  
  
Finally Anthony suggested: "You should see a doctor."  
  
"Great idea. So he gets send home right away?" Rafe shot at him.  
  
"Ok, then not!" Anthony defended himself.  
  
"I'll get you some ice. There's a machine in the main room."  
  
"Thanks." Danny nodded with little hope.  
  
"You guys better shut up, now. It's after lights out. And turn that flashlight off!" somebody hissed from a few bunks down.  
  
Anthony nodded and said: "It's gonna be ok, I'm sure. Good night."  
  
Then Rafe and Danny were alone again. Danny could feel his throat tighten and his head getting hot just like it is before you start to cry. What if he couldn't make the PT test in two days just because of this? Would he miss out on the chance to fly? Why did this have to happen now? As much as he liked Rafe and the other guys, he wanted to be part of it. Slowly he took a deep breath to clear his throat. He moved his foot again and then let his head fall back onto the pillow.  
  
Rafe nudged him and whispered :"Has something like that ever stopped you? Remember when we were 5 or so and you cut your foot open all the way because you never wore your shoes and we were gonna go on my Grampa's fishing boat for the first time? Your dad said you could't go cause the water would sting and cause an infection or so but you still wanted to go. You said you didn't care and it wasn't bad. Everybody knew you were lying but we still went and you caught your first trout. A huge one I must say."  
  
Danny looked at Rafe in the dark with a slight smile on his lips: "Did you just make that up?"  
  
"What, you don't remember?"  
  
"No. But it's a good story." Danny bit his lips: "Alright then. I think you should go to bed now, story uncle."  
  
While Rafe climbed up onto his bunk he mumbled: "You don't remember? How old are you? 80?"  
  
"Night, Rafe."  
  
Rafe looked down at his friend once more: "Don't worry, I won't let you miss out on this. I'll think of something."  
  
Danny heard him and nodded. For a while he lay awake on his side and stared into the dark.  
  
Please R&R..I know this is a bit much guys stuff and little love but sit tight. 


	10. She can help

(Thanks for the reviews. They keep me going. Here's for you, Rose. You asked for it! A little romance on the way. For all, who don't know. English is not my first language. This is my best effort.)  
  
How much did he hate heights. Strange for pilot but true. Mitch looked down from the platform, the wind blowing in his face from below. He could feel the platform swaying slightly under his feet while he watched Rafe repell, who had now reached the end of the rope. The difficult part came here. He had to let go of the rope and jump the last few feet. It wasn't very high but still took some skill and confidence. Rafe had both. Behind Mitch Danny watched his friend eagerly. He tried hard not to show his anxiety but his expression was so hard that anybody could have guessed he was stressed out.  
  
The morning had been easy with a lecture on the special aviation features of the planes. Danny was good with these things. He had a good and quick grasp of technical aspects. So did Rafe as long as he didn't have to read them. So they had time to "relax" and chatted while others were absorbed in handouts.  
  
Rafe had snuck away before lunch and spent some time on the phone with Evelyn, who wasn't working today. Danny admired their relationship. Evelyn seemed such a beautiful woman, intelligent sweet and best of all, she understood Rafe's passion for flying and his dedication, when it came to times like these. One day he would find himself a girl like that as well.  
  
Now all these thoughts were gone as he stared at Mitch's back, who didn't move an inch although it was his turn.  
  
The instructor looked at him questioningly: "Do you have a problem?"  
  
Mitch swallowed still staring at the rope: "No, sir." But he still didn't move.  
  
"But you seem to have one. Get on belay!"  
  
Danny saw his back go tense, when his shaking fingers reached for the rope. Just before he reached it, he pulled his hand back.  
  
"Get on belay, soldier!" the man now yelled.  
  
Anthony looked up to see what was going on on the platform. Rafe stood next to him. He squinted as if he could see or understand what the guys up there were saying.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir.I.I don't know how to do this." Mitch lied stepping back. The platform was very small and only 5 people could stand on it, so Danny put his hand on Mitch's back: "Watch it, there's people behind you."  
  
"What?" Mitch whirled around staring at him. It was plainly visible that he was freaked out and trying to find a way to escape this situation. The broad shouldered guy started gesturing wildly towards their instructor: "Sir, Walker keeps annoying me. He's constantly trying to put me down."  
  
"What?" Danny asked disbelievingly, when Mitch took a step towards him and grabbed his shirt. Danny could feel adrenalin rushing up his body. This wasn't a playground. One wrong move and they'd fall 20 meters deep and crush every bone in their body. With shaking hands, Danny grabbed Mitch's hands and resisted the urge to push him away. Their instructor was now right behind Mitch, ready to interfere. As calm as the situation allowed it, Danny said: "This is the wrong place to start a fight!" Mitch breathed hard, still holding on to his shirt but with a gaze to the side, started understanding. He couldn't just say he was wrong now though, so he hissed:" Screw you, Walker. You're not gonna make it anyway. Get your f*&^ing hand's off me, so I can repell!" A frown showed him that the instructor didn't buy it but he now had the confidence to grab the rope, get on belay and slowly repell. Danny stepped closer to the edge. When a gust of wind blew his hair from his forehead, he understood why Mitch had been so hesitant. He didn't dare to blink or look any other way. Very technically he grabbed the rope, got on belay, held the rope tight and slowly sat back. This was the worst part about it. That very first moment, when you have to step of the safe wooden planks, when your legs hang loose in the air and you swing with this tingling sensation, which adrenalin gives you, running all the way into your fingertips. Then he slowly let the rope run through his hands and repelled. He took a deep breath just before he reached the end of the rope.  
  
So did Rafe, who watched him eagerly. This jump could decide whether Danny'd be flying with him or he'd be sent home.  
  
Danny closed his eyes for a second and swallowed. He was well aware of the situation but what could he do? There wasn't any way to get around this. So he finally repelled the last few inches to the end until he dropped. A second later he hit the ground with an impact that his injured foot just couldn't take. Yelling out in pain, he fell to the side. He grabbed his foot as if it could make the pain that shoot through his body go away.  
  
Rafe stood stiff as a stick. His gaze wandered from his friend on the ground to their second instructor, back to Danny.  
  
He watched Major Demasden step towards Danny and kneeled down next to him.  
  
Danny let his head fall back and quickly realized that he had to act fast. So he let go of his foot, sat up and attempted to get back on his feet.  
  
But the man placed a hand on his arm: "Hang on, Lieutenant. Are you ok?"  
  
Suppressing a moan while he struggled back onto his feet, Danny bit his lip: "Yes, sir."  
  
"Bullshit!" he watched him dance around on one foot. Then he waved for two other guys: "Go and help him over to the medic."  
  
"No, sir." Danny felt his face get hot. Louder than normally he said: "I don't need to see a medic."  
  
The older grey haired man eyed him suspiciously. Then he coldly added: "Are you trying to disobey my orders?"  
  
"No, sir." Danny looked to the ground.  
  
"Take him over there and come back straight away."  
  
Rafe didn't know what to say to help him. He only knew, he didn't want him to miss out on his dream. This was their chance and nothing should stand in the way. At that moment Rafe could swear he felt just as bad as his best friend, who two other soldiers reached for now.  
  
Bravely Danny put his foot down and stood up straight: "Sir, please, sir. Don't take this chance away from me. I don't need no medic. I'm fine. Please." He searched the major's face.  
  
It was a single frown because he simply didn't like soldiers who didn't follow his orders. Deep down he also understood what this opportunity meant to the men. He carefully eyed the young man in front of him. He was well aware that he was hurting-they all were but there was something about him, that made him stand out. He admired his attitude and eagerness. It took him another second to decide that this spirit was exactly what his men needed.  
  
Danny held his breath waiting for him to say something.  
  
His friends Rafe, Red and Anthony, who had gathered around, stared at the scene disbelievingly until they saw the major's frown change into a lesser strict expression: "Ok, I like fighters. Get back here, if you can. But let me tell you: if you fail tomorrow, you blew your chance."  
  
"I won't. Thank you, sir." A hint of relieve showed on his face, while he walked back to his comrades as normal as possible.  
  
Rafe couldn't hide his trade mark cocky grin, while he said: "You just like attention, don't you?"  
  
Danny looked to the ground while a smile of victory played on his lips.  
  
To all of their relief this was the last physical exercise they had to go through that day.  
  
At about 6 o'clock, they were allowed some private time, which some of them spent at the local pub in town.  
  
Rafe met up with Red, Anthony and Danny in front of the main gate. They had taken a shower and changed into jeans and shirts.  
  
"Evelyn's coming up on the train. I talked to her this morning." He announced.  
  
Anthony smirked and attempted to imitate Rafe's southern accent: "Good for you. You two are just inseparable. I'll go'n find me a good ole local country girl."  
  
"Is she bringing any friends?" Red asked.  
  
"Like who?" Rafe teased him with a grin.  
  
"Maybe Betty?" his friend blushed.  
  
"Possibly? But I know for sure that somebody else is coming with her." He poked his best friend in the side, who suddenly looked like a little boy again.  
  
"Rafe, you didn't ask her to come, did you?" Danny questioned.  
  
Rafe gazed up to the sky as if there was something interesting to see: "Oh, well." Then he raised an eyebrow: "Told you I'd figure something out to help you."  
  
The tall brown haired man shook his head laughing: "You're unbelievable. That's not exactly the kind of help I've been asking for."  
  
"What?" he shrugged "She's only here to take care of your foot, or what do you expect?"  
  
Anthony rolled his eyes: "As I said, I'm gonna find me."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. C'mon let's meet them at the train station." Rafe cheered.  
  
Only 15 minutes later they sat together in a local pub-diner chatting, drinking a beer or two and eating dinner.  
  
"So, how are things here? Are you gonna be our next super-plane flying heroes?" Evelyn squeezed Rafe's hand, who sat so close to her at the small diner table that she could have sat on his lap just as well.  
  
"You'll have to wait a few more days to find out." He gave her a quick kiss.  
  
Then everybody looked at each other exchanging glances and thinking off something interesting to say. This was hard because they had just seen each other 3 days ago and the guys weren't allowed to talk about what they were doing now.  
  
So everybody was thankful when the waitress brought their food only seconds later.  
  
While Anthony and Red hungrily reached for the plates, Danny was still busy exchanging glances with Sandra. She was back to her normal shy ways and Danny was really insecure whether she even remembered that night. The fact that he didn't know where they stood, whether they'd be friends, lovers or whether she might even not want to talk to him again, made him very nervous.  
  
"BBQ Chicken with Fries?" a polite voice questioned.  
  
Nobody answered.  
  
"BBQ Chicken with Fries!"  
  
Rafe eyed Danny with amazement, while his friend still looked at Sandra.  
  
Then Sandra nudged him under the table "I think that's yours." She smiled.  
  
In confusion Danny looked at the round and realized that the waitress held his plate. With an embarrassed smile he reached for the plate: "Sorry."  
  
Rafe just shook his head with a grin: "Danny, Danny!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Was the reply while Danny looked back at Sandra and shrugged.  
  
Evelyn smiled at both of them and then placed her hand on Rafe's lap.  
  
Red and Betty had only eyes for each other and just wouldn't stop holding hands under the table. For some reason Red didn't stutter once he was around her. And even if he did, Betty didn't mind. He was the loveliest guy, she had ever met and a little stutter wouldn't change that. She took a bite of her hot potato with sour cream and then gasped because she burned her mouth.  
  
"Spit it out!" Red held his napkin in front of her. At first she gave him a look meaning 'what?!' but then she couldn't hold it in her mouth any longer and spit it out.  
  
Red replied with a grin and so did Betty, thankful that he didn't mind her not being the perfect lady.  
  
Evelyn gave her a reassuring nod.  
  
Anthony, who didn't know about anything, didn't understand anything either. He scooted a little closer to Sandra and asked her for the salt.  
  
Sandra, of course, realized how close he had gotten. Raising an eyebrow, she reached for the salt, handed it to him and then scooted away.  
  
Danny and her exchanged some glances, while Anthony eyed them suspiciously.  
  
Sandra could see him out of the corner of her eye and decided to concentrate on Danny: "So how are you doing?" Danny took a bite of his BBQ chicken and chewed on it with pleasure. Thinking about a good answer, he swallowed and said: "Hm, ok."  
  
Sandra looked him in the eye: "Rafe said something else this morning."  
  
While Danny shot a quick glance at Rafe, who was engaged in a conversation with Evelyn and Betty, Anthony scooted another bit closer to Sandra, who gave him an irritated look. Then she looked back at Danny, who now seemed very busy eating his meal. He didn't like all this attention and he especially wasn't used to the attention of girls. On top of that he felt embarrassed.  
  
"So what have you been doing lately, Sandra?" Anthony asked.  
  
Sandra shot another glance with Danny, who now looked up at her remembering their nightly encounter. Sandra grinned and turned to Anthony: "Is there a reason why you're getting so close? You need the pepper or what?"  
  
Anthony looked at her stunned and then scooted away. Now it was him, who became very busy with his meal.  
  
That evening went by to fast. After having dinner, they all stayed at that place and had a drink. The later the evening, the more people arrived. The group had drinks, danced and just chatted.  
  
Rafe and Evelyn had found themselves a small tabled in the corner and were busily engaged in their own conversation and cuddling as much as appropriate in public.  
  
Anthony had decided to chat up girls at the bar and was quite successful doing so. The only problem was that he couldn't decide which of the three girls he should go for.  
  
The smoke and smell of booz in the diner/bar got more intense, so Sandra asked Danny whether he wanted do go outside.  
  
Danny told himself that that had to be a good sign. You wouldn't ask somebody, who you're not interested in to come outside. "Sure." he smiled.  
  
The night air outside was so cool that they could see their breaths. Sandra drew her coat closer around her, while she looked down the empty streets. Danny put his hat on, while he watched her from the side.  
  
In front of them lay a small park.  
  
"Let's go over there." she suggested.  
  
Danny nodded and followed her over. He was now limping clearly visible. Whether it was to get her attention or just because he didn't have to hide it around her, he wasn't quite sure himself. He liked her and being with her made him fidgety on one hand but easy on the other. This feeling was confusing and new. Not that he hadn't had a girlfriend before but he'd just never considered a real relationship. He didn't know whether he was now, he didn't even know whether she actually liked him. What was he thinking? He shook his head.  
  
They had reached a small park bench and sat down.  
  
Sandra looked at him and asked: "What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Uh huh!" she said.  
  
Then they just sat and let a few seconds pass by.  
  
The darkness made it hard to see further than a few meters and the bushes and trees formed strange, giant shadows swaying in the cold breeze.  
  
The only light came from a street lamp next to the bench, they were sitting on.  
  
Sandra looked at Danny from the side and studied his face. She liked what she saw. He had this boyish look, yet very masculine features. It took her a lot of guts to finally speak up: "Danny?"  
  
He looked at her and searched her face. She wore her trademark glasses, her brown hair was neatly rolled up in a bun. When she smiled slightly, he could see small dimples forming on her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was just .never mind." she mumbled.  
  
"What did you want to say?" he asked politely.  
  
"Oh, well." She stared at him. This whole situation, being around him, made her very nervous. She felt embarrassed for what she had done the other night because it had been a lot more 'open' than she would usually behave. Not that she regretted it, not at all, not yet at least. Her mind started spinning around. How could she suddenly feel so insecure? She had to find a subject she was comfortable with. So she finally said a bit louder: "Rafe called this morning and said that you still have problems with your foot and that you could use some help."  
  
Danny raised his eyebrows: "Did he say that?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm not blind. I can see you're limping.although I wear big glasses and my eye-sight's not perfect." she grinned.  
  
Thankful for the funny remark, which eased the situation, he replied: "They look good on you."  
  
With a blush, she held out her hand: "Thank you. Can I have a look at your ankle?"  
  
Danny nodded, lifted his foot onto the bench, pulled up his pants leg and took his boot off.  
  
Sandra gasped. One look was all she needed to see that this wasn't any good: "You can't walk around on that. You have to go see a doctor." she said in a very authoritative tone.  
  
Quickly he reached for her hand: "No, please. Sandra, I can't go to a doctor. The test is tomorrow and if I go to a medic on base, they'll send me home." The look in his eyes was now almost pleading, when he added in a low voice: "Please, help me. You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
Undecided whether this was compatible with her work ethics, she had a closer look.  
  
Danny watched her holding his breath.  
  
Then she started to carefully examine his foot. She twisted it slightly and knocked on the bottom of his heel.  
  
Danny bit his lip and scooted backwards.  
  
Sandra knew a lot about medicine. Not only was she a certified nurse but also did she study in the evenings, read books and went to lectures when she could. Her goal was to become a pediatrist one day, although she hadn't even told her friend's about this. "I don't know.does this hurt?" She knocked again.  
  
The young man nodded: "Yes, a bit. But my whole foot constantly hurts."  
  
Warily her fingers were placed on his ankle, which felt hot.  
  
Then she pulled them back and shook her head:" I really can't tell. I think this is more than just a sprain, it's inflamed. If you ask me, you should go to a hospital and have some x-rays done."  
  
"I can't! Sandra, this might be the only change I get with this." He once again reached for her hand, not on purpose but it just happened and it didn't miss his effect on the girl. She practically melted under the touch. Swallowing hard, she nodded: "I understand. I know. I think, I know exactly what you mean." Then she grabbed her purse and fumbled a few things out: "I expected you to act like you do, so I brought some things." "Here's some anti-inflammatory ointment." She applied it and then wrapped his foot tightly with a bandage. "Put a lot of ice on it tonight and tomorrow you apply this salve. It contains a local anesthetic and you take some painkillers and off you fly!" Then she frowned at him and said rather unnerved: "This is against everything I've learned and believe to be good. So don't blame me, if ."  
  
He carefully touched her shoulder: "Sandra, thank you. I really appreciate what you're doing."  
  
Then their eyes met. For a second she just stared at him, before she nodded. After a few moments, she squeezed his hand and mumbled: "Good luck.promise to see a doctor afterwards."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Promise me something else?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"See me when you come back."  
  
"I would love to." He smiled.  
  
She nodded and replied with a slight smile: "Yes, me too."  
  
Once again their eyes met. Sandra's nose had turned red from the cold but her eyes sparkled.  
  
Danny blinked briefly afraid he would miss something.  
  
The next thing Sandra knew was that he softly placed a kiss on her cheek.  
  
At first she was taken aback but the next second she turned her head so their lips met.  
  
That was all he needed to know. He enclosed her in his arms, closed his eyes and felt her beautiful full lips on his. With growing passion he sucked on them with their tongues touching and a sweet sensation running through their bodies.  
  
This moment in the park at night was so perfect, it could have lasted forever.  
  
When Sandra opened her eyes again, she saw a broad smile on Danny's face.  
  
They didn't need any words. Their finger's linking was all they needed to have.  
  
Across the street Evelyn stared at them wide-eyed. Then she excitedly jumped up and down and grabbed Rafe's arm: "Oh, that's so cute. Did you see that?" Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his neck as well and placed a big kiss on his mouth. For both of them it had already become normal to show their affection in public.  
  
Rafe looked at his beautiful girlfriend and then over towards the park. He pulled up the left corner of his mouth: "I knew she would help!" 


End file.
